Black Heart
by Twilight.Bella.best
Summary: Edward was the Child who vowed to never speak ever again , after the death of his mother was placed in his own fathers hands. Now he lives with the Cullen's 7 years after the pain began, will it all change , will he speak and trust again or will he lose the will to live. AH E&B normal pairing
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Well this is my new story about Edward, well really this will have Pairing E &B but this will be about him being abused and vowing not speak ever again, this story will contain blood and some over horrid bits and pieces, this story till deal with suicidal, self-harming, bulimia and anorexia, I will try my best to get facts right.**_

Young Edwards POV

"Elizabeth! Why do you not do as you're told? Do you think I like doing this? Do you think I like hitting you?"

I was hidden in my cupboard once again , mum said to hide and lead me to my room , I know why , I always know why, my father , Edward, Well let's just say he doesn't have the kindest hands towards my mother and me.

I feel out of the tree in that back garden today, Mum had to take me the emergency room because my head had a gash on it just above my right eyebrow, I had to get 5 stiches because of me and my stupid ident idea to climb that damn tree, mum didn't have time to make diner by the time my father got home and now she's paying for the price, like she would if the washing up wasn't done or the house wasn't tidy.

I can hear the smashing of glass coming from the kitchen, the chairs being throw Agnes the walls, the screams fill my 10 years old ears, my mother in pain, the pain inflicted by my own father and by the husband.

I knew this wasn't right, of course I did, I was 10 not stupid, I knew my father's temper was properly set of my a short fuse in his tiny brain but what I also knew is, my own mother was getting the beating I should be getting, I course the problem for climbing the tree and the other problem of being born.

You see my father was never like this before I was born , well that's what my mother has told me , she said he's angry for them letting him go at the police surface , My father was a cop before I was born and when I was a baby he was shot in the upper knee in a bank robbery , it hasn't been the same since and he was let of because of it , he blames me because apparently I was on his mind that day because I had a temperature and he could stop thinking about the debt he was going in because of my medical bills because I was so early , he says I coursed his problem.

Suddenly everything around me went quiet, not the good quiet meaning he's left the house and were safe, the quiet that seems to quiet to be good. I knew from previses times not to just get out of my hiding space because it's most likely a trick to get me to come out so he can start the punishment.

I heard footsteps walk by my bedroom door , I could see the early shadow linger from the landing light , I knew it was my father because the sound of his stone cap boots wear making a swishy sound , the sound leather making on hard wooden floor.

I could feel my body temperature drop suddenly as I saw the golden door knob start to turn , I COULD see thought the tiny hold in my wardrobe , that nothing good was about to take place in my room as the door suddenly slammed in the wall making the hall in my wall slightly bigger than it once was.

I leant back in the wardrobe, trying my best to blend in with clothes and piling them on top of my small shanking self, I could feel my heart start pumping almost 100 times faster than it was a couple seconds ago, my breathing was coming out in short pants, I kept my hand over my mouth trying my hardest to hide the slightest sound coming out of my mouth.

I had this horrid feeling inside my stomach like I was about to die, I never really thought about dying before but I decently thought it wouldn't be by the hands of my father, I always thought one of these days the police will be called or mother and me would run away and we would be free, be able to live normal life's.

The pain in my chest was increasing from the thumping in my chest and I heard the remerging going on in my room hearing my room being torn into pieces as my father was looking for me, I should count myself lucky for having such a large room with so many turns and corners and great places to hide, but I knew I couldn't hide for ever.

Time went by as I started to wonder if my mother was ok , I hadn't heard her voice in so long , her screams and cry's wear not heard , it made me feel sick to my stomach not knowing if she was ok or not , I knew something was not right shelly if he comes in my room she tries her best to get him out of my room to stop me getting a beaten , I knew there wear only three reasons why she would not do that and they are , she's unconscious, she doesn't care not more or the worse one I don't even want to think about , the pain my heart spreads out is un bearable to even think about option number three.

I heard his big clunky boots leave my room and make it sown stairs and out the front door, slamming the hardest he could without even making an effort, I heard the car come to life and he properly made his way back to the pub, the only pub there is in Folks.

I climbed out of the cu bored slowly not to make a sound just incise this was some sort of trick, I made my way to the top of the stairs but was unable to hear a single pep, I was starting to wonder if my mother had even gone with him but I know in my heart something was wrong.

I made my way down the stair case as slowly as I could, the pain in my left ankle making it a little harder to walk, I felt lucky they didn't notices my ankle at the hospital or I would have been in big Shit if my father found out but I guess it would have been the best way possible to get us out of this shithole.

The bottom of the stairs was wreck, the last couple of steps wear broken with a very large hole in between the hall way and me, I had to jump the hole the best way I can to not fall in the caller because I would of got badly heart and also there's not way out because the coilers door is always kept locked.

I could see the beginning of the crime scene from the hallway, my mother, my beautiful mother was on the kitchen table, her blood was every wear, all over the floor, the walls and she was just layer then on the table with two knifes sticking out of her, one was sticking out the head, her blood was dying her once gorges locks of golden hair a rust red colour, while the other knife was sticking out of her chest making the once white bowls, now red.

The pain in my heart , was making no words form in my mouth , unable to make a sound , to get my voice working , I just collapsed on the floor I could the emptiness , now spreading and I could feel like my whole body was being teared apart.

I felt my self slowly lost conscious and I curled in a fettle precision and hugged my knees and let my vice go , I felt my lugs on fire and rattle with pain , the noise of screaming made my head spin only to relies it was my screaming , my voice , the voice I should of used to save my mother's life but didn't , the voice I will never use again ,I could feel myself lose conciseness as the banging on the door started and the last thing I heard was, "Open up! It's the police!", as they think around me fades into my black heart.

 _ **Please don't forget to leave a view and tell me what you think, I really will try write more but I also want to say I don't like writing if I don't know if people will read it or not, I find it a waste of my time if people won't read it so year let me know if you would carry on reading this story if I Continue. Thank you for reading.**_


	2. Edwards Reality

**Thanks for reading**

Edwards POV

Well it seems I must of blacked out , because I woke up in a clear white room , there was one window were you could see the darkness seeking thought the binds and the moon light is the only thing brightening up the dark room where I played on the cold coat.

The smell in the room smelled like bleach and it's was clean, I as on my own, the quiet and me, I knew it wasn't my room, my room was never dark because Edward always said if the room is dark the monsters can come out inn darkness and grab your tiny feet and drag you down to the rotten hell you came from.

I could hear the repeating beeping of the machine next to me, the noises kept drilling in my mind as the rhythm carried on over and over again, I could only squint but I could see the room quite perfectly that way.

I could feel the pain in my right arm were I just about could see a needle stinking out of it , the drip next to me looked like it said morphine so that my last clue , imp in the hell you would call Hospital the hell I was just in earlier this morning.

I remember everything that happened to get me here , I was on my own now , my mother , my best friend , my only piece of family is dead and my so called father is going to prison , so that leaves me to grow up and be a man , I was on my own now , I knew that meant forester homes.

I stretched my arms hearing my bones making he crunching sound as they have been to still too long, I yanked the cover of my twig of a so called body, I knew that if I un clipped my finger from the heart monitor it was going to go off saying I was dead, I didn't want to alarm anyone, I was smart I knew you had to un plug it first, the only difficult part I had was pulling that big ass medial out of my already bruised arm.

I slowly placed my weak legs on the floor holding on the bed for support , could feel my self-darning out all the energy I had just to stand on my own , my legs were too weak as I felt my self-crumble to floor as they gave out on me.

I need to be a man , a man never cry's , a man is stronger than a mountain, I prepared myself on the bed tugging at the cloth sheets , I got myself standing but my legs still felt shaky, I held on to the wall to get myself across to the plan white door.

I yanked it open with the last bit of strength I had in my arms, soon as I saw the light coming from the corridor it felt like I was sucking in all the energy because all of a sudden I felt like I could climb a mountain and ride a bike.

I walked out of the room I was kept in , making my way to the exit door , checking the corridor every step I made , soon as that door opened I felt like I could breath , I felt alive.

I made my way to grass patch that was in the court yard, I knew this hospital like the back of my hand, I sat under the old oak tree, it was my favourite spot to sit and read, I JUST ET MY LEGS GIVE out soon as I got under the big old oak tree, as soon as I reached the glass I felt safe, I felt like I was at home.

The tiny drops of rain started to fall o my cheeks, the trials of tiny wet patch being left behind , the weather was never great in Folks but I loved it , I loved the rain , I felt pure in the rain , like my whole dirty body was being washed right away.

I played agenise the cold oak wood, I just could not really get my mind round that my mother was gone, I was never going to eat her cooking ever again and I'm very going to hear her soft voice whispering her soft lullaby no more, the smell of her perfume and the way she would hold me as I cried about the beating I would get, she was the glue to me, she kept me together and now all I am, I'm a broken boy a broken child.

I could feel the tears in my eyes start again as it starts to mix with the tiny water droplets on my face , I played down on the molest grass , I could feel my self-getting sleepier by the second , I closed my eyes and let sleep take me away.

 **Hello readers , I would love for you to leave reviews please , I want to know if you liked the chapter so please spare sometime and tell me if there something wrong with the story , have your voice heard.**

 **So please leave reviews**


End file.
